Hiccup Haddock and Berk's Academy For Vikings and Valkyries
by 01solu03
Summary: This is a fanfiction based upon my favorite fanfictioner Optimus524's fanfiction Hiccup Haddock an the Philosopher's Stone. This story is almost the same besides some changes. I will try to add new chapters as fast as possible and it will be much talkin because i'm bad at writing when they do something. This is my first fanfiction so please review but please no flames!
1. Chapter 1: The Letters

**Hiccup´s POV**

"When are the new students going to come father?"

"You have to be patient Hiccup" said Stoick the Vast.

"You can't tell an eleven year old viking to be patient Stoick" said Phlegma the Fierce.

"I know but he can never be patient Phlegma" said Stoick as he watched his son play with his dragon.

"He only wants new friends Stoick" said Phlegma "He don't get many while he's here".

"Hiccup has easy to get friends"said Stoick "And it is even easier because he was the one who made peace with the dragons and killed Drago Bludvist".

"Yes, I know but with all the students that he is teaching it is hard to be with the students betwen the lessons" Phlegma said "Plus with all the meetings that he have to go on he have no alone time".

"So what are you saying?" Asked Stoick as he looked at his son.

"What about we put him in Gryffindor?" asked proffesor Flitwick.

"That is a brilliant idea Flitwick" said Stoick.

"He will be the first student in Gryffindor that has waterpowers and is riding a Night Fury" said Phlegma.

Stoick nodded and looked proudly at his son.

**Astrid´s POV**

"Mom has the letter come?".

"Not jet Astrid" said Mrs Hofferson.

"Has it come now?"said Astrid.

"Not jet Astrid"said Mrs Hofferson a bit frustradet.

"But now?"

"Astrid Hofferson i will tell you when the letter has come, now go and help your brothers pack there stuff".

"Yes, mom" said Astrid.

**Fishleg's POV**

"Mother can you tell me when the Terrible Terror has come" said Fishlegs Igerson.

"Of course i will Fishlegs" said Mrs Igerson.

"Thanks mom" Fishlegs said.

**Hiccup's POV**

"Father!" shouted Hiccup

"Hiccup what have i told you about playing in my office" shouted Stoick back

"But dad this is important" Hiccup said as he came out of Stoick's office holding two letters "You have forgotten to send the letters to Mister Fishlegs Igerson and Miss Astrid Hofferson"

"WHAT?" shouted Stoick

"Yeah here you go" said Hiccup as he gave his father the letters

"Hiccup go now and get the two fastes Terrible Terrors that we have and send the letters" said Stoick

"Yes father" said Hiccup as he ran away

"Your son does really listen to you Stoick" said Phlegma as they watched him run away.

**1 hour later Astrid's POV**

"Astrid your letter is here" cried Mrs Hofferson "They seemed to be in a hurry because they sent one of there fastes Terrible Terrors".

Less then three second later Astrid was downstairs and opened her letter.

"Whoa, you seem to be excited sis" said Astrid's brother Hilder.

"Do you wanna go to Berk's Academy for Vikings and Valkyrie that much?"said Hilder's twin Hildor.

"Of course!"Astrid shouted "There are rumors saying that Hiccup Haddock will be in Gryffindor this year!".

"WHAT?" shouted Astrid's little brother Tjelvar that had just walked down the stairs. "H-Hiccup H-Had-Haddock".

"I know right?" said Astrid "Can you guys help me pack my stuff?".

"Of course sis" said Birger her older brother.

"Thanks guys" sha said as she smiled at them.

**Meanwhile at Fishlegs house:**

Fishlegs was more excited then ever.

"Fishlegs calm down"said Mrs Igerson

"How can i?" said Fishlegs "There are rumors about that Hiccup Haddock will be in Gryffindor this year!"

"Then we can only hope that the rumors are true" said Mrs Igerson and smiled at her sons expression.

**Hiccup POV**

" I have sent the letters now father".

"Good Hiccup" said Stoick "For the first time it was good that you played in my office".

"Can i play in you office more often now?".

"No Hiccup don't even try that card".

"Which card?" asked Hiccup curiously.

Stoick laughed at an confused Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Sword

"Hiccup you can follow Phlegma and meet the firstyear students if you want to. They are after all in your age"said Stoick.

"YAY" shouted an excited Hiccup.

"Okay this is how we are gonna do this. We are gonna meet the firstyears and tell them everything that they need to know"said Phlegma.

"Okay" said Hiccup.

"Then i am going to go and see so everyone is ready and you can take the opportunity to make friends, okay?".

"Okay but i won't have much time to be with the friends i make" Hiccup said sadly.

"Yes,you will because me and your father has determined thet you will be in Gryffindor" said Phlegma.

"WHAT?" shouted Hiccup that started to be excited.

**Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express:**

Astrid sat down in one of the rooms.

A little bit later a boy poked in his head and asked "Can i sit here? It is full everywhere else"

"Of course" Astrid said and gestured to the spot in front of her.

The boy walked in and sat down.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Astrid Hofferson. What's yours".

"Fishlegs Igerson" said the boy.

"Nice to meet you" said Fishlegs.

"Nice to meet you to" said Astrid.

Astrid and Fishlegs sat talking the hole way there.

"Look there it is" said Fishlegs and looked outside the window.

Suddenly a boy flying on a pitch-black dragon apeered just outside the window that waved at them.

Then Astrid waved back and didn't notice who it was, but Fishlegs noticed who the boy was and he just gaped.

"He was cute i think that i have a crush already" Astrid said blushing.

"Then you have a crush on Hiccup Haddock" said Fishlegs.

"THAT was Hiccup Haddock?" asked Astrid.

Fishlegs grinned widely and nodded.

"I thought he whould have more muscles" Astrid said.

"He dont need any muscles he have ridden every book in the hole Berk Academy Library and he knows every hidden door and passages" Fishlegs said.

Astrid didn't say anything she just gaped.

Then the door to where they sat opened and a boy looked in.

"Why does a beautiful girl like you sit with a muggleborn boy like him"said the boy and pointed at Fishlegs.

They didn't know that Hiccup was on the roof of the train and watched through the window.

"Because he is nice and who are you may i ask?"asked Astrid.

Hiccup had climbed throught the window but nowbody saw him.

"That is my little brother Snotlout and his followers Ruffnut and Tuffnut" Hiccup said which scared everyone.

"Why are you here?" Snotlout asked.

"Trying to kill the new students"Hiccup said sarcastic.

"Not the time to be sarcastic Hiccup" said Snotlout.

"Then leave these students alone" said Hiccup.

Snotlout shot fire at Hiccup but Hiccup just shot his own fire so they collided.

"So both me and Hiccup have fire? This is going to be easy" said Snotlout.

Snotlout shot a big fireball but Hiccup shot water this time.

"Both fire and water? A Viking can just have one power" Snotlout said.

"There you have wrong dear Snotlout. Very powerful Vikings can have two so please leave this Viking and this Valkyrie alone so i won't hurt you" Hiccup said.

"HICCUP" Stoick shouted.

"Yes father" said Hiccup flying above Stoick.

"It is time now, go t-"

Hiccup had already flown away before he could continue.

_"Hiccup need to be here soon if he wants to meet the firstyears"_thought Phlegma

"_Too late there are they coming,i dont want too but i have to countinue without Hiccup"_ thought Phlegma.

"Welcome firstyears to Berk Acandemy for Vikings And Valkyries. So-"

Phlegma was cut of by a scream. She looked to where the scream came from and saw Hiccup howering over Snotlout that was all wet. Hiccup's finger where pointing against Snotlout. All the student where looking at Snotlout. Some of them laughed and some where just gaping, because they saw Hiccup Haddock.

"Hiccup" said Phlegma in an angry voice.

"Okay, okay" Hiccup said and had more water over Snotlout.

Then everybody started laughing.

"HICCUP" shouted a rought voice.

"Oh,boy"said Hiccup"yes father?".

Stoick walked throught the door to the Great Hall as he said "Stop pouring water on your little brother".

Then Hiccup heard people wispering things like 'That's Hiccup Haddock's little brother?' and 'But Snotlout are meaner the Hiccup Haddock i hope'.

"Okay" Hiccup says as he landed beside Phlegma.

"And by the way Phlegma we are ready" said Stoick.

"Okay Stoick" said Phlegma "okay now we will go in and you will be sorted into your school houses".

Phlegma led the new students into The Great Hall. Hiccup flew past them and took an empty chair beside his dad at the teachers table.

"Before you get sorted Stoick whould want to say a few words"said Phlegma

"Thank you Phlegma, welcome to Berk's Academy for Vikings and Valkyries" started Stoick.

"There are places where the students aren't allowed to go and these places are: Raven's point,the corridor to the right on the third floor and the restricted area in the library"ended Stoick.

"There are four school houses and these houses are: Gryffidor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin"said Hiccup.

"This year Hiccup will be in Gryffindor"said Stoick and all the students from Gryffindor cheered as Hiccup walked down from the teacher's table and walked and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Now to the sorting"said Phlegma when everyone went silent.

She took out a sword.

"Sadly Hiccup is the only one who can understand this sword" said Phlegma and hold up the sword.

Hiccup walked to the front and said "Phlegma can you please give the sword to someone because it starts to get annoying to hear it scream Gryffindor".

"Sorry" said Phlegma as she took out a list. "Fishlegs Igerson"said Phlegma.

"It will be good " said Astrid to Fishlegs as he nervously walked against Hiccup and Phlegma.

He took the sword and closed his eyes.

"Okay" murmured Hiccup.

"What does it say?" asked Phlegma.

"Gryffindor" answered Hiccup.

Fishlegs gave the sword to Hiccup and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Snotlout Jorgenson"said Phlegma.

Snotlout pushed himself thru all the students and walked against Hiccup.

Hiccup was about to give him the sword but when the sword came close to Snotlout's hands Hiccup said "Slytherin".

Everyone looked surprised except Hiccup.

"He has not touched the sword yet" said Phlegma.

"Yes, i know but the sword is saying Slytherin" said Hiccup.

Proud Snotlout took place at the Slytherin table.

"Astrid Hofferson" said Phlegma.

_"Now i have to go to my crush,this is not going to be easy"_ thought Astrid.

"Here" said Hiccup and hold out the sword.

Astrid took the sword and touched Hiccup's hand at the same time.

She blushed, luckily Hiccup didn't see it.

"Gryffindor" said Hiccup and looked her straigt in her eyes.

Proud walked Astrid to the Gryffindor table and it went on a while when everything was done Hiccup walked to the Gryffindor table.

Hildor asked Hiccup"Will you have the same lessons as the other firstyears?"

"No" said Hiccup " i will not have any lessons at all".

"Lucky you" said Fishlegs.

"But if i haven't read all the books in the library around twelve times i would have all the lessons" said Hiccup.

"_You said one time, and i thought you joked"_ whispered Astrid to Fishlegs.

"_Why would i joke about such a thing?"_ whispered Fishlegs back as the watched Hiccup talk to the other Gryffindors.

"But will you still be our flying teacher?" asked Hilder.

"Yes i will" anwered Hiccup.

"Wait,WHAT?" said Astrid "Hildor, you never told me he was teatching flying".

"He know the dragons best so he is teaching flying" said Birger


	3. Chapter 3: Dragons

**I am soooooo sorry for the veeery late update i forgott about everything because i have been at my dads house and i cant work at this story there. And another thing i was stupid enough to forgett to say that i do not own anything that i am writing about in any story that i am writing and are going to write in the future except maybe some of the plots. Hope you enjoy reading :)**

"Can i get your attention please?" shouted Phlegma. Hiccup that sat and talked with Hildor went quiet the same second as she started talking. Hildor,Hilder,Astrid,Fishlegs and Birger stared at him because he stopped talking so sudden.

"Let the feast begin" shouted Stoick and gestured to the tables.

At the same second Stoick gestured to the tables a lot of food appeared on the tables. You could hear a lot of the firstyears saying things like 'wow' and 'amazing'.

"Your father is great" said Birger.

"I know" answered Hiccup and grinned up against his father who returned the grin.

Everyone started to eat wildly except for Hiccup. Hiccup sat and talked to Astrid who where red as an tomato in the face, when they heard a scream everyone in Gryffindor stopped eating and looked in the way the scream came from. What meet everyones eyes was a scared Fishlegs that glared at a ghost head that came up from the plate with chicken wings.

"Hello sir Nicholas. Have you got a nice summer?" asked Hiccup.

"Unfortunaly not sir Haddock. Once again where my request to the headless hunt being denied" said the ghost.

As he flew away Fishlegs said " i know who you are , you are neerly headless Nick".

"I prefer sir Nicholas if i get to choose myself" said nearly headless Nick

"Neerly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" asked Astrid as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Like this" said sir Nicholas.

He took his hair and pulled and the head went of and just hanged in a little bit of skin. Fishlegs screamed a little and Astrid did a dicusted face.

"Okay i think it is enough Nicholas" said Hiccup as Fishlegs where nearly trowing up.

Nicholas took his head and put it in the right position.

Later everyone followed Birger to the Gryffindor commonroom.

"Password?" asked the fat lady.

When they came to a portrait of a fat lady Birger said "Caput Draconis"

"As you wish" said the fat lady and the portrait opened up and everyone went throught.

When they came throught they were meet by a beautiful round red room with two stairs.

Birger stood in front off the stairs as he said " Girl's doorms up and to the right, boy's the same but to the left".

**The Next Day:**

"See you later Fishlegs i have to go and teach Slytherin and Hufflepuff how to fly dragons" said Hiccup a little bit discusted about the Slytherin part.

"Okay see you in The Great Hall" said Fishlegs as they walked separate ways.

"_Okay i have to be ready with the dragons untill Hufflepuff and Slytherin comes"_thought Hiccup.

Hiccup whistled and there came out twentysix Deadly Nadders.

A little while later the Slytherins come and closely following is the Huffelpuff.

"Weird i thought that the Gryffindors had potion class now" said Snotlout confused.

"Snotlout i have no lessons with the others because i have already memorised every book in the library soo it would be too easy, i thought dad told you that?" asked Hiccup.

"Okay, but where are the teacher?" asked Snotlout a little irritated.

"I am the teacher" answered Hiccup grinning.

"YOU ARE THE TEACHER?"screamed Snotlout " I can't stand to be teached by my big brother, and by the way what do you know about flying?" asked Snotlout evily.

"Yes, not much i was only the one that trained the dragons from the beginning, are the leader of Gryffiondors Dragon Racing Team and is the seeker" Hiccup said sarcastic.

"And by the way which dragon are you riding? A Gronckle?" said Snotlout laughing.

"He was suppose to be in the lesson anyway so i can just call him over" said Hiccup grinning "TOOTHLESS" shouted Hiccup.

"You named a dragon TOOTHLESS?" Snotlout said laughing.

Soon everyone heard a roar and looked at the direction from the roar. What meet their eyes made them freeze in fear. They saw a Night Fury running towards them in lightning speed. Soon the Night Fury stand up beside Hiccup.

"YOU ARE FLYING A NIGHT FURY?" screamed Snotlout.

**In Snape's classroom:**

"YOU ARE FLYING A NIGHT FURY?" they heard a voice scream.

"I quess that Snotlout find out which dragon Hiccup is flying" said Snape.

**Back to Hiccup:**

"You need to start with taming the dragons" said Hiccup.

"What, you are using untamed dragons?" asked Snotlout terrified.

"No, you idiot if we had you had already been dead" answered Hiccup "you need to get the dragons to trust you""if that will ever happen"whispered Hiccup.

"Okay so everyone has a fully trustable dragon?"asked Hiccup.

"Okey then put on your sadles and jump up".


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

"_Okey then put on you sadles and jump up"_

"Wait your not gonna teach us anything about flying before?" Snotlout said terrified.

"No i believe in learning on the job" Hiccup said "and by the way you don't need to know anything about flying because it is he dragon that has the wings you know"" you just need to know how to steer and that i will tell you later"

Everyone put on their sadles and jumped on.

"UP" Hiccup shouted and the dragon lifted off the ground" okay you steer just by leaning to the side you want to go to"he said as he demonstrated.

"Okay that should be easy" Snotlout said as he leaned but a little to much and went right into the window of the poitions class.

"SNOTLOUT" Hiccup screamed as he flew in throught the broken wall "Hello, and sorry" he greeted the Gryffindors as he helped Snotlout up.

"Get your hands of me" Snotlout said as he shaked of Hiccup's hands"that was your fault"

"MY fault, you leaned to much" Hiccup argued.

Snotlout charged for him but Hiccup just stepped aside and hit him in the back head and used his magic to charge the hand so Snotlout fainted.

"Again, sorry" he said as he dragged Snotlout out of the broken wall.

Now all students and teachers had come to see what all the noise where about and watched as the two brother stood and screamed at eachother.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE ABOUT" they heard a rough voise as Stoick came walking to his sons.

The two brothers talked at the same time to try to explain to their father what happened.

"STOP, okay i dont care what happened. Who started this?" he asked.

"Snotlout" said Hiccup.

"Did not"Snotlout argued.

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"STOP" Stoick screamed.

"Too" Hiccup said fast "okay lesson over" he said with a chuckle and tried to avoid his fathers eyes.

**Later in the Gryffindor common room**

"What was all that about?" asked Hildor as he and Hilder sat down besides Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs.

"He has always tried to be better then me but alwas failed ofcourse" Hiccup said with a cuckle.


	5. AN

I think i need a co-author :'(

I have no time with the story and if i have a co-author you will probably get updates earlier.

So if anyone wants to be co-author, please comment.

The reason i don't update as much is because i don't like Httyd as much as i used to.

But don't get me wrong i still love it.

I will try to update.

I still don't know if i'm going to get a co-author.

But please comment if you wanna be co-author.

Then i will have people prepared incase i will have a co-author.


End file.
